Lloyd Discovers Yaoi
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: In which Lloyd finds some of Cecile's yaoi and makes the mistake of reading it. Rated T for obvious reasons. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: If I owned Code Geass, I won't make it so obviously similar to Death Note.**

**Yo! Zephyr here! I've decided that it's high time that Lloyd got some torture in this series. I do such horrible things to my characters. As a Lloyd cosplayer, I would LOVE to do something like this XD Thanks to MarvelousThings07 for reading this and my other random CG oneshots. That being said, let the deadly tale begin!**

Cécile looked down at her cell-phone when she heard the cheerful ringtone from across the room. Lloyd had sent her to the training room to test out the next design of the Lancelot, probably because he was too lazy to test it himself. Everything was running smoothly, save for the random spurts of energy that would go to the left leg when the power was shut off. For this reason, Cécile was sent to see if she could fix whatever was wrong with the design in the Lancelot.

After climbing down the ladder, Cécile dashed across the room and answered the phone, after first learning that the call was coming from Suzaku.

"What is it, Suzaku?" Cécile frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"_Sensei wants you in the break room_." Suzaku's voice came through the phone.

"Why doesn't Lloyd just call me himself instead of using you?" Cécile wasn't surprised by this. Lloyd always tried to avoid doing work whenever possible.

"_How should I know? He's crazy." _Suzaku replied.

"Okay, Suzaku." Cécile sighed, "I'll be over soon."

Hanging up the phone, Cécile walked out of the room and into the break room, where she found Suzaku watching TV and Lloyd sprawled out on the couch reading a manga volume.

"What is it this time, Lloyd?" Cécile asked as she closed the door shut behind her.

"Cécile**-**kun, do you know what yaoi is?" Lloyd didn't take his eyes off the book.

"Wh-why are you asking?" Cécile asked, her face turning a faint shade of pink.

"I've just stumbled across some this yaoi of yours." Lloyd held up the manga, revealing it to be _A Capable Man_.

"Lloyd!" Cécile was now a brilliant shade of red. "Why are you-"

"Is it something bad, Cécile-kun?" Lloyd frowned.

"Of course it is, Sensei." Suzaku said.

"Why are you even in this conversation, Kururugi-kun?" Lloyd faced Suzaku before turning back to Cécile. "I was just reading the table of contents. One of them is called _How to Satisfy Your Fetish_. Quite kinky."

"Oh, is it?" Cécile simply could not believe that Lloyd had discovered her smut. "I hadn't noticed."

"You haven't read this one yet?" Lloyd asked as he began skimming through the contents.

"No." Cécile was clearly lying, but Lloyd couldn't tell. "I was about to-"

"Holy mother of God, what _is_ this?" Lloyd shouted, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"What's wrong, Lloyd?" Suzaku frowned, craning his neck to see what the scientist was looking at.

"No!" Lloyd yanked the manga away from Suzaku's prying eyes. "It's too horrible for you to see, Kururugi-kun!"

"Oh, it's not that bad, Lloyd." Cécile scowled as she walked over to the mini-fridge and crabbed a container of cottage cheese and a spoon from the nearby drawer.

"How can you say that!" Lloyd demanded. "The one guy is raping the other guy!"

"What the hell?" Suzaku was looking back and forth from Cécile to Lloyd. "Sensei, what is it?"

"What have I told you, Suzaku?" Cécile knew that it was bad, as Lloyd never called Suzaku anything besides Kururugi-kun. "Keep your virgin eyes away from this!"

"He's a teenage boy, Lloyd." Cécile rolled her eyes as she pulled back the cover of the cottage cheese. "I'm sure he looks at porn, too."

"Don't confuse me with Lelouch and Rivalz." Suzaku said with a glare.

"Cécile-kun, how can you read- what in the name of the lost caves of New Zealand is he doing to that boy?" Lloyd was, once again, distracted by the yaoi in front of him. "That's not even legal!"

"It is if both participants consent to it." Cécile said before eating a spoonful of cottage cheese.

"That's not the point!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Why do you read this, Cécile-kun?"

"Because I find it entertaining." Cécile shrugged.

"_This _entertains you!" Lloyd sounded like he was going to have a conniption fit.

"I've seen your porn, you know." Cécile said. "There are lots of lesbian foursomes involved, huh?"

"But no rape scenes!" Lloyd threw the book against the wall, where it landed on the floor with a thud, though Lloyd continued to glare at the manga as if it were the devil incarnate.

"No, but there was a girl who was handcuffed quite seductively to the bed." Cécile challenged.

"You guys are into some kinky stuff." Suzaku went back to the TV.

"Apparently we are." Cécile said.

"I'm not." Lloyd shook his head. "Porn is natural for men to read. Women, however, shouldn't be reading such perverted things."

"Oh, but you guys can?" Cécile raise an eyebrow. "You know, yuri is similar to yaoi, but it's with girls instead of guys."

After pausing for a few seconds, Lloyd said, "Do you have some?"

Cécile rolled her eyes and said, "You aren't going to leave me alone until I show you, are you?"

"Nope!" Lloyd nodded.

Cécile sighed. "Of course you're not."

**I actually own the yaoi that Lloyd was reading. *laughs* I had a fun time writing it, so I hope it was as fun to read. Let me know how I did. Reviews equal love! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
